Another Century's Episode The Zone of the Enders
by JoyfulJoyful
Summary: A non-cannon sequel to Zone of the Enders 2. About 15 years after Aumann and Anubis' destruction new pilots have to face the rigors of a shaky peace between the Earth, Mars, and beyond, with the help of the original heroes of course. Rated M for language.


AuNo ~ Hello Friends, JoyfulJoyful here. The prologue is gonna last a while so please bear with me. All reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. Everyone's voices will be heard and taken into account. Oh! If you have any ideas on robots or characters or even just want to see someone appear just once just say so. I'll also put up a list of the vehicles and their respective shows if anyone's curious.

Disclaimer: All vehicles and characters belong to their respective companies so if you want to burn me at the stake for not giving credit where credit is due, don't...

**Battle Zero ; Training Session One**

"C'mon, Chris…I know you can do better than that, Remember the basics and you can move from there. That's what I taught you right?" Master Sergeant Stenbuck said to me over the V2's com system.

"I know, Sir, I'm just a little… off today." I responded.

"Well, keep your head in the game or you're not gonna last long in the field."

"Yes Sir! I'll do my best!" I fired off a few laser shots at Master Sergeant Stenbuck, which he dodged easily. "Dammit,' I swore under my breath, "Why can't I hit you? I know I've got the skill! I beat the simulators no problem! So why?" I yelled as I fired all of the V2's armaments at my trainer.

"You're not feeling it." He said as he strafed and spun around every laser and missile that came at him. "Feel the flow of the battle and you can take down any opponent." He said as he flew straight at me before transforming in my face and shooting off a GAUNTLET blast into my robots chest at point blank range.

"Gah! Dammit! I can't hold her!" Warning sirens and flashing lights went off all around me as the grey-brown robot flew into a mountain out of my control. "AH! SHIIIIT!" Everything suddenly went dark in the cockpit as the words 'GAME OVER' flashed on the screen in front of me and my current win loss ratio for the session. "0 - 12, that's just fuckin' great." I got out of the virtual flight trainer and wiped the sweat from my brow. "So, what's next sir? Want to beat up my mother, or maybe fry my goldfish Charlie?" I asked with a face that would make a lemon call me sour.

"Hey now, don't worry about it too much you'll get better with practice," Leo stepped out of his trainer and stretched. His blue hair had gotten just a bit longer but he kept it at bay with the white bandanna he tended to wear everywhere. "Remember my stories about my training with Rock? It took me a while before I was able to beat him." He gave a one of his usual supportive smiles, making the light stubble on his chin stand out more than usual.

I sighed, defeated, "All right sir, I'll keep at it. I doubt I'll get as good as you anytime soon though." I winced as he put me in a headlock ground his fist into the top of my head effectively giving a painful noogie.

"What's with that defeatist attitude huh?" He scolded me playfully, as if that's possible, "I don't remember having such a whiner as a pilot trainee." He let go of me and began scanning the room with his hand above his eyes like he was trying to block out the sun for a better view. "Where is he? Where is pilot trainee Martinez? There's some defeatist impostor trying to take his place!"

"Jeez! Alright alright!" I lowered my head in shame, "I'll do better next time sir."

Leo suddenly slapped his hands onto my shoulders making me look up startled. "You're damn right you'll do better! If I didn't think you had any ability I wouldn't be training you, right?" He gave me a big toothy grin that made me feel a little better inside. "Now!" He started to walk towards the exit of the training simulation room, "Let's get some grub. I'm starving."

I smiled as my stomach lightly grumbled about it's emptiness "Sir, yes sir!" I jogged to catch up with my trainer, Master Sergeant Leo Stenbuck, before I fell into step next to him. "So what do you feel like sir?" I asked, as if I already didn't know

"Celvice packed me a lunch, so you're going to have to deal with the kitchen's runny eggs and burnt toast, maybe a few slices of horse cock to go with it."

My shoulders slumped as I sighed, "I wish you wouldn't call it that sir." Some of the female lab techs giggled as they passed by us. "No one uses that outdated military slang anymore." I thought for a second, "Hey! Why can't you share your lunch?"

"Nope." He shook his head and a lopsided grin appeared on his face, "Celvice's love love lunch is aaaaaaaall for me." A faraway look appeared in his eyes as they began to sparkle with youth.

"Uck, fine whatever." I walked away, feeling totally disgusted with my most badass of heroes." Any food that makes me turn into some love struck fool, is definitely staying away from my stomach. The sparkles in his eyes had yet to leave. "Damn. What happened to my hero?" I felt like crying as horrible realization hit me. "I lose to this idiot consistently."

I walked the doomed walk towards the mess hall and the bad food it held. "Hooray," I spun my finger the air sarcastically like a little flag was on it, "horse cock here I come."


End file.
